Life on the Edge
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Summary; After Gary asking Miranda on a romantic get away, it all turns pear-shaped when the Plane crashes into the Jungle. With only a few survivors Including The famous Bear Grylls. Will Miranda fall for a alfa-man Bear, or a hot Grizzley Gary?.
1. Chapter 1

**Life On The Edge.**

_Summary; After Gary asking Miranda on a romantic get away, it all turns pear-shaped when the Plane crashes into the Jungle. With only a few survivors Including The famous Bear Grylls. Will Miranda fall for a alfa-man Bear, or a hot Grizzley Gary?._

_Inspired to me by ; Bear's Wild Weekend with Miranda Hart. _

Chapter 1.

She smiled towards her nearly boyfriend Gary, they were planning to go for a week to somewhere Warm, Sunny and romantic. They had made a pack that if there was a 'moment' they would brace it and not ignore it. Walking out of the flat with her suitcase Miranda looking down to see Stevie running the Shop, there wasn't many customers, She saw Gary standing in the doorway, they had planned to go to Hawaii. Miranda Hadn't been away for a long time and she was glad she was going with Gary.

"Are you Ready?" Gary spoke From on the ground as Miranda bounced her suitcase down the stairs. _I had a hard time packing, I didn't know whether to pack Shorts? Bikini- deffinately a no-no, so Swimsuit it was. Dresses-Short,NO- Long. So basically everything to cover up my Flabber, Flabber such a good word don't you think. I had also packed quite a lot of clothes because I for one am bad with making decisions, So I packed just about everything._

"Just about" She replied, Gary looked at the suitcase, which she had just brought down.

"I Guess you've brought the whole shop with you" He replied, still in shock at how big the Case really was.

"Actually Gary, I didn't," She knew he was joking, like he always did.

"If the Plane crashes, We will know what caused it" Gary said Joking, only little did they knew what would happen on the little 'trip'

After saying their Fair wells and Goodbyes, Gary and Miranda sat in the lounge of the Airport, they had checked in fine and gone through Security without a single problem. It was only when they had their Bags checked that there was a little problem.

"Excuse me Sir?" Miranda turned around.

"me?" She walked over.

"Is this your bag?"

"Yes, I don't really like the colour but hey its a bag" She shyly laughed. "why?"

"Well on the screen, it shows Unexplainable Items in it. On Opening the Bag, She saw that she had packed her 'fruit Friends' _oh great here comes the nutcase._

"I'm sorry officer, I really don't know how they got in there" She got them out and placed them onto the counter. _Oliver the olive, Clive the cucumber, and Piny the Pineapple._

"I'm sorry Madam, you can't take these with you" She signed again.

"Will you look after them for me?" The officer looked confused. He put the Bag back on the conveyor belt and Walked away. _Obviously That's a No._

x x x

After a good two hours had pasted and they were boarding the plane. _I have a Bad feeling, I really can't explain it, this was my third Time flying and I'm usually fine but I don't feel right, I'm sure we will be fine...Hopefully._

Sitting down in her seat, she was thinking in her head. _God how much leg room do they give you know...There is like nothing, Even an ant coming sit here, Well that's a bad comeback, I mean as if an ant would sit here, I mean it would get squished. Poor thing. I mean it probably wouldn't get that far because it would die, I mean Ants Don't fly? -in an plane- I Topic again..._

"Miranda, are you ok?"

"yeah I'm ok, I just have a bad feeling"

"Oh No that's not good right?" Turning around, she noticed the Emergency procedure video was playing. _I'm not being funny, but this little video puts you off flying for life, I know they have to explain what to do if we break down or anything, but seriously? It scares people._

Taking no notice of it, she turned around and looked at the people to the right of her. _OMG, It can't be. No wait? Its Bear Grylls?_

"Gary?"

"Shh"

"Gary?"

"Miranda, we have to watch these things"

"But Gary, Its Bear Grylls"

"bear who?"

"Bear Grylls? _there was Nothing. _"please Tell me you know who Bear Grylls is?"_He is so Hot its unbearable. And in all his adventure shows, He has his top off most the time, He has such a nice package._

"No a Clue"

"he's the Hot Adventure guy, From the military on,_Bear Grylls Born Survivor? You Must have seen it before?"_

"Nope" Miranda thought Gary was being Annoying because he wanted to listen to the TV. Looking straight at him, she wondered if she could speak to him on the flight, She was his biggest fan and was always trying out his techniques -not all of them-. Still staring at him she didn't realise that he was smiling at her and waving at her. Still shocked by it she simply nodded back. _He waved at me and smiled. She thought of her mother, saying ' Get in there Miranda'_

Once the Plane had taken off, Miranda started to relax a little, she hadn't thought about the flight once,as the hot gorgeous Bear Grylls was sitting a couple of seats away from her. two hours had pasted and the Food was being delivered. _I can't have a big meal in front of Bear, he'd think me weird, Maybe if I order it all for Gary, it'd look better._

She had a small Meal, as she knew there was food available all the time, She pushed her head back into the seat she fell into a deep sleep. A Dream...A dream about Bear. Stripping Layer by layer. teasing, playing with her mind. Top first, then his belt followed by his trousers, Wow he looked perfect. Then he fleeched his muscles, Causing her to sweat a bit. getting to the most important bit, she hoped she wouldn't be interrupted. Then Putting one leg out of his boxers...BANG...BANG there it was again. She wondered what is was.

Falling she felt falling, Down and Down. Deeper and Deeper. She realised she was dreaming this, or was she?

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Life On The Edge.**

_Summary; After Gary asking Miranda on a romantic get away, it all turns pear-shaped when the Plane crashes into the Jungle. With only a few survivors Including The famous Bear Grylls. Will Miranda fall for a alfa-man Bear, or a hot Grizzley Gary?._

_Inspired to me by ; Bear's Wild Weekend with Miranda Hart. _

_Previously;_

_ A Dream...A dream about Bear. Stripping Layer by layer. teasing, playing with her mind. Top first, then his belt followed by his trousers, Wow he looked perfect. Then he fleeched his muscles, Causing her to sweat a bit. getting to the most important bit, she hoped she wouldn't be interrupted. Then Putting one leg out of his boxers...BANG...BANG there it was again. She wondered what is was._

_Falling she felt falling, Down and Down. Deeper and Deeper. She realized she was dreaming this, or was she?_

**Chapter 2.**

She tried to open her eyes, But she could not. Was she dead? She couldn't be?, She had to many things she needed to do, to say? to... Gary?, Whats happened to Gary, she hadn't had chance to say what she wanted to...

"Miranda?" She was being Shaken, by a gentle tug on her shoulder. Who was it Gary? A stranger? But she couldn't open her eyes.

**_Did I make the most of loving you?_**  
**_So many things we didn't do_**  
**_Did I gave you all my heart could give?_**  
**_Too many lives with lives to live_**

"I think she's Gone, Mate" _Me? I can't be dead not now, not yet, I need time. Time to say to Gary...  
_  
"No, No. She can't have check her pulse again?" She could hear the worry in Gary's Voice, She must be dying. _Dear Lord, good old you, Please let me live, I'm to young to die- well Earlier Thirties- Please..._

_"Gary, she tried to scream GARY!_

_**Did we make the most of what we had?**  
**Though seeing you makes my heart sad**  
**Did we make the most of someone dear?**  
**We still have time to change our ways**_

They turned around and grouped together, Bear Grylls took charge.

"So there is about 5 of Us..." He turned around to see Gary next to a Body. Gary couldn't let go that his 'Lover' Had gone. "Mate, she's gone"

Gary still couldn't believe what had happened, One minute they had been fine sitting in the plane chatting, then next minute the Plane started to shake and they had been falling, Down, down to the ground. Not many people had survived, He looked towards the plane which was in pieces, How had she not survived, How would he tell everyone? How. His head was hurting from the amount that was going around, He still couldn't get round it all that Miranda had died, she is Dead.

"I-, She might not be?"

"I've seen this before Mate in the Military"

"Please, there must be a way, Anything"

"There is Nothing"

"Well if You wont then I will" Gary started CPR, he wanted her back, she couldn't die, not here, not yet it wasn't her time to go. If She was going to die, it would be at home with all her friends and family around her, Including Mike, and Him. After a couple of minutes have pasted and there was still no Luck. Everyone stood looking at Gary, who was crying hard.

"Bear Please?"

Bear started CPR one last time to see if he could bring her back, After a Brief second, Bear knew there was one last time to try. Parting his Lips, he Gave her the Kiss of Life. Gary hated every bit of it but if it was going to save her then he didn't care.

"Mmmhhh" Miranda Mumbled out of her mouth, A shocked Gary and Bear both looked at each other and laughed. The people around them started to clap and cheer for Bear Grylls. She awoke in Bear's arms.

"Thank you" she replied.

**_Long before these lonely days are through_**  
**_I'll make the most of loving you_**  
**_I'll make the most of loving you_**

...

* * *

A/n: Do you really think I'd kill Miranda off... Lyrics in Bold/italic are - Did I make the most of Loving you. From Downton Abbey's soundtrack :) x x


	3. Chapter 3

**Life on The Edge.**

_Summary; After Gary asking Miranda on a romantic get away, it all turns pear-shaped when the Plane crashes into the Jungle. With only a few survivors Including The famous Bear Grylls. Will Miranda fall for a alfa-man Bear, or a hot Grizzley Gary?._

_Inspired to me by ; Bear's Wild Weekend with Miranda Hart. And some 'Bear Grylls Born Survivor'_

**Chapter 3.**

_The Lizard moved its way, through the desert, It was Careful not to get spotted as it knew there would be a Predictor around somewhere. After getting what looked like an insect it scurried away quickly, This place was dangerous, The Animals on the 'island' hadn't eaten in a long time, so it knew and only hoped it would be-able to get back in time. Yes, It was Hungry, It had been for months now, the rotten weather had made sure that no-one was eating. But it had young and it would rather give its food to its young;That's if the young hadn't been eaten yet either. Looking towards the sky, it saw the sun, The Sun was deadly on this island, The Sun could dehydrate an mammal in seconds if it was hunting for food. But now the Lizard had a bigger Problem, The Famous Bear Grylls._

The Wind Whistled, and The Sun Rose, Causing The Survive to be Very Hot, They would have been very grateful of the wind, but they weren't. The Chill whipped around them, causing the dust and sand to flick into there sweatly faces, making their eyes Itch and sore. Miranda sat like a little Kid onto a rock, She looked towards the blazing Sun, She Prayed and hoped it would cool down but with no evidence at what time it was, She simply waited. With Lack of Water and Patience she finally Sighed Loud enough to get other people attention.

"I'm Thirsty" She Sulked. Gary came and sat next to her, whilst the other had joined into a circle. She looked around at the bunch, Considering they had had a crash, the people surviving did not look that hurt. There was an Couple in their 40's, which were fine just a bit shaken up. Another Girl in her 20's Who had hurt her arm. And a few others. Bear joined them in the circle and sat in the middle.

"What we are going to have to do, Is find some Wood get a fire going, by the looks of things its getting to around 5pm, and it will get cold. So Lets split up Half stay here and search the plane, for knifes, Clothes, Food, Water, anything you can burn. And also anything to make a shelter" He Pointed to the people who should stay, Which was Miranda, Gary and the Girl in her 20's. "And the rest of us will go look for Fire wood" Everyone got up, Bear walked towards Miranda and placed a whistle in her hand. " if anything happens, If you find Water, Food. Anything. If there is any trouble Blow the whistle and we will come back ok?" Miranda simply Nodded.

The Woman from the Couple Spook Out. "Bear, Do you think there are Dangerous Animals out here?" She said, Everyone looked in. Bear stood there for a second thinking, he didn't really want to tell them the truth. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"If I think I know where about we are, and if my Knowledge is correct. Then We should be fine for bigger animals, we just have to worry about the smaller ones" He said and walked, whilst the other stood there a tad bit shocked. It was Miranda who had the courage and spook out.

"Where about are we?"

* * *

A/N; Short Update, Which I have been wanting to do for ages but had a major case of 'Writers Block' (: x


End file.
